Saving Sabrina
by Neutralgirl123
Summary: When a Puck arrives at Sabrina's School Sabrina will find the truth about what happened after her parents went missing. Puckabrina
1. An issue made by the irresistible

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

"SABRINA, GET UP!" I groaned as I heard the sound Peter's screeching yells.

Bleary eyed I quickly got up and out of bed knowing I couldn't be late for school. I got dressed and went to my mirror examining my bed head hair and tried taming my Honey blonde locks before giving up and going to breakfast.

My stomach growled hungrily as I opened the fridge to find an empty carton of milk.

I sighed and decided to use water with my oatmeal knowing that today was going to be a long day.

Peter and Wendy had fostered me after my parents had gone missing they made me cook, clean and do every other chore you can think of! When I was 9 I had been dumped in an orphanage due to my parents disappearance.

A few weeks after struggling with the harsh orphan conditions, Wendy and Peter fostered me to add to their collection of adopted boys who called themselves the lost boys.

After finishing my flavorless breakfast I redid my hair managing a tight ponytail. I cleaned myself up got dressed and started my normal housework chores.

First thing first, making the lost boys breakfast. My mouth watered as I watched the oily bacon on the stove release a delicious scent. Halfway through the cooking process I heard a shout from my Wendy the only other female.

"SABRINA, BOYS GET HERE NOW!" she roared.

She was always like this I wonder what I had done this time. I sprinted to her bedroom with the rest of the boys to figure out what was wrong. As I came into the room I jumped back startled as a saw a thick, lengthy snake lying on the floor.

I took a few steps back and took a brisk glance at my Wendy. She was fuming; her face, a warzone of mixed emotions.

I gasped in horror as she went to pick the serpent up. To my utter surprise the reptile didn't move but flopped around in her firm stronghold, lifeless, that's when I realized it was plastic.

"DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, _SABRINA"_ she spat emphasizing my name with hatred.

"Um no Wendy" I stuttered frozen with terror.

The only reason I stuck up with Wendy was because she fed me and let me go to school the one place I was happy at.

"Well, I guess I should ask Peter if he knows anything about this." she said in a quiet but deadly voice.

At the mention of Peter I felt a gush of joy rush over me. Finally he was going to get it! Peter always played cruel tricks on me now Wendy was getting pranked with too maybe she would talk some sense into him. "Peter, do you know anything about this _incident_?" she scowled.

"I do and I'm immensely sorry about it." He answered. Peter was actually going to fess up? What was going on? He continued

"Yesterday while Sabrina and I were shopping, Sabrina asked me if she could get something for a school project in another store while I was at the check out. Foolishly I let her and when she came back I saw a strange object in her bag I decided not to say anything in case it would annoy her but it must have been the snake because then late last night I heard some thumping around which was obviously her putting the snake in your room."

By the time Peter had finished his story, my mouth had opened to a prodigious 'o' and my eyes were as big as watermelons.

I was disgusted by the tremendous lie and my eyebrows were in an angry knot. Surely Wendy wouldn't believe this nonsense; I didn't even go shopping with Peter yesterday. I started to explain when Wendy stopped me

"DO NOT SPEAK BACK TO ME SABRINA! I THOUGH YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS FIRST TERRORIZING ME THEN LYING ABOUT IT AND NOW SPEAKING BACK TO ME. I LOOK AFTER YOU AND LET YOU GO TO SCHOOL. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

I cowered in fear wincing at every word as if a dagger had been repeatedly stabbed into me. Moisture formed in my eyes "NOW GO TO SCHOOL!" Wendy shouted, her voice full with anger and loathe.

I quickly packed my bag with my school stuff and shut off the pool of tears that threatened to break free.

Racing out of the house and into the warmth of the spring morning I finally felt free and slowed, devastated.

See, that was the thing about Wendy she didn't have much common sense and she couldn't tell that Peter had been lying, she believed him as the story sort of made sense and he explained it in detail.

When the school bus finally pulled up against the curb I climbed in. I sat next to my Best friend Crystal who gave me a sad smile, I returned it and told her all about my morning drama.

"That's awful Brina, it must be really tough having no real family." Crystal was lucky and had two brothers a mum (Snow White) and a dad (Prince Charming) who loved her truly.

She was also attractive and had long, ebony hair and bottle, green eyes. She was very sweet and kind to all and when I saw her she always made me feel better.

"I know, I hate being an orphan I wish they found my parents."

When we eventually got to school I rushed to my locker with only 5 minutes to spare. I managed to get to History a minute before the warning bell. The rest of the day was boring until I got to lunch.

As I entered the cafeteria for lunch I noticed a fetching blonde haired boy was sitting in the seat next to Crystal.

"Hi Brina, this is Puck, He's new here" I sat in my seat curious to whom the boy sitting next to Crystal was.

"Hi Puck" I said trying to be polite.

He grinned mischievously

"Hey ugly". Shocked at his nerve I replied

"You're not any better, freak." Crystal smirked as the argument continued

"Gasbag!", "stinky, muck- covered toadface!".

Five minutes later the majority of students were gathered around Puck and Sabrina enjoying the verbal fight. Suddenly a booming voice interrupted our battle:

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" my math's teacher screamed, I cringed. The students backed away as the teacher advanced, "Both of you come with me" she yelled. Sighing I followed her to the principles office Puck in tow.

 **Please review if you like or want me to continue the story. Also review if you have feedback, catch ya.**


	2. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Please review if you want me to keep going with the story and if you have tips or ideas on how I can improve it. Enjoy**

After the scolding of the principle Mrs. Heart I received detention for the rest of the week.I had always been a fairly well behaved student I didn't want to lose my only friends. I always got good grades and only got in trouble for talking but nothing major like this.

The problem was that Puck infuriated me so much he acted so immature even though he was sixteen. He made me want to rage and release my wrath. Even if he was really cute with his curly blonde hair only a few shades darker than mine…. STOP how can I think _Puck_ is cute after he got me a weeks worth of detention!

My last class was a bore and soon I was going home. I walked extra slow from my bus stop in fear of the fury of Wendy. Not that I would really call it my real home, a home was where you were supposed to live with your family happy and without a care in the world. Reaching the steps, I took a final deep breath and unlocked the front door.

"Sabrina, is that you?" a female voice called, Wendy, but why wasn't she yelling at me?

I shoved off my school bag and cautiously walked into the living room. An old grumpy woman was sitting beside Wendy and Peter. They all stared as I walked in through the room. Peter had a smirk on his face, Anna concern and the young man was bored.

"Sabrina, Mrs. Smirt is going to take you back to the orphanage we don't want you any more."

 **Sorry this chapter was really short.**


	3. Where it all began

**Thanks for the reviews it really encourages and inspires me to continue on with my work. I just wanted to point out that I know I said in chapter 1 that Sabrina was adopted but I didn't really clarify what type of adoption. Sabrina has been adopted as a foster child and Peter and Wendy are her forester parents. Enjoy!**

I feel a sudden wave of dizziness. The brown wooden boards of the floor started spinning in front of me. Dots of black popped up in my vision. The dots turned to pools and they grew bigger and bigger and bigger….

My eyelids flutter open and are met with a blinding light. I shut my eyes again. There is a tang of cleaning products in the air. I can hear voices, they are just murmuring soft enough so that I can't understand them but that I know they are talking.

I can feel a rough fabric that covers my clothed body. Fortunately I am still wearing the clothes from before the incident. My whole body aches although most of all, my head.

I force my eyes to open once more and take in my surroundings. I recognize the chipped ivory celling above my head and as I sit up I realize I'm back in the orphanage. The empty beds alongside mine bring back dreadful memories. I shudder not believing this is happening again.

"You're awake!" exclaimed a chirpy female nun, my head spun round to the plump figure.

"Hello I'm Sister Penelope and I'm here to help you get back into your schedule of being an orphan." She said _Orphan_ as if was an exciting and rewarding thing to be.

"I have a bag of goodies here with me" I realized she had a hint of an Irish accent by the way she pronounced _Goodies_ "Your so lucky that a school has sponsored us! Look what we have here: a toothbrush, hairbrush toiletries and a jumper!" I gave her a fake smile but inside I was screaming at her to drop the act.

"Come on then lets have breakfast.".

Leaving the arrival room I followed the pink-cheeked Nun down the stairs and into a large warehouse-like room, the 'dining' room. No one was here that had been my friend as an orphan so I quickly grabbed a bowl of porridge and sat by myself at one end of the long table.

The porridge was worse than what I had a Peter and Wendy's house, it was grey, bland and there was more water than oats. Reluctantly I ate the lumps of oats trying not to cringe at the texture.

After breakfast Sister Penelope showed me to the kitchen where I washed all the orphans dishes.

After an hour of work I was able to have a half an hour break. I went to the upstairs girl quarters where I was situated and started exploring.

This was a room of 12 girls all around my age (16) and had 6 bunk beds and a small cupboard for each girl. The room was empty because the girls had gone on an overnight trip to a nunnery to see what it was like to be a Nun.

The only nice thing in the room was a large window on the east wall that looked out onto grey industrial buildings. The thing I liked about it was that you could just make out the Ferryport landing school of in the distance.

I imagine Crystal in a classroom -probably wondering where I am- doodling cartoons about dogs. I wave of sorrow drowns my happy thoughts as I long to be there with her.

Then I realize something horrid that Puck boy was probably half the reason I had to go to an orphanage!

The principle must have rung up Peter and Wendy and told them about my detentions. Surely Wendy wouldn't ditch me just because I had 'apparently' pulled a prank on her. My anger boils and I feed it by counting the rest of the laborious chores.

When night finally comes I opened the window to look out on the dark industrial buildings. A tear fell down my face as I realized I had lost hope.

The sounds of traffic in the distance cooed my despairing thoughts. No one was around at this time of the night so I found it strange that I could hear a soft beating noise.

Maybe someone else had their window open in the lower quarters. My thoughts of sadness continued on.

Why was I the one who had no family? Why did Peter hate me so much? The beating noise was getting louder and I was about to explore further when I heard the whisper of a familiar voice.

"Hey Grimm"


	4. A light in the dark

**Hello thank you again for all the lovely and helpful reviews it is really nice to see so much support in the FanFiction community for new writers. Lots more chapters to come.**

I would have screamed if one part of me had not wanted to know what Puck was doing at the orphanage.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed trying to be quiet.

Puck was hovering on the windowsill, his large pink wings were illuminated from the full moon and as usual a smirk was upon his face.

"If a Nun comes in she will freak! Not everyone knows about Everafters!"

Puck rolled his eyes leaned forward and roughly grabbed me one arm around the waist while a hand over my mouth. Hauling me out the window as I struggled, was not an easy task for Puck.

Eventually I was free from the orphanage window and into the navy coloured sky. I had stopped struggling because I didn't want to fall, Puck must have realized this because he took his hand from my mouth using it to further support me. There was no use screaming now we were too high up for anyone to hear me so I decided to interrogate my kidnapper.

"First of all what are you doing? Secondly how did you know where I was?"

"I'm returning you to your family." Puck replied plainly

"If you didn't realize I'm an orphan I have no family."

He sighed, "Your parents can explain when we get there."

My parents were missing what was this lunatic going on about?

"Get where? And you still haven't answered my second question."

"You'll see where were going when we get there, gee. I knew where you were because I broke into your ex-forester parent's house and found an email sent about returning you to the orphanage."

Wow that was risky if Peter or Wendy had seen him they would have had him arrested. Hope surged through me. Maybe someone had found my parents! What if I never have to be an orphan again! Restraining my excitement I continued to quiz Puck.

"If this is not some sick prank why are you helping me?"

"I'm returning a favor."

I decided that was all I was going to get from Puck so I shut up for the rest of the trip. Finally relaxing I forgot that I was being carried by a secretive fairy and enjoyed the view.

Dots of light were planted like flowers below me were slowly disappearing as we moved to the more spaced out side of Ferryport Landing. The sight was stunning. A few minutes later we started to descent to a lonely house edged on the beginning of a wild forest.

I stumbled a little when we reached the ground, not used to being flown. I was still nervous that Puck was trying to kidnap me, or worse. However the hopeful part of me was growing bigger as I reassured myself that maybe I would see my parents.

 **NOTICE- This going to sound really bad but my mum and dad found that i was writing and they said i could not do this anymore because its not educational. so i have to say good bye :( you can adopt my chapter story if you would like i will leave only that story on my account.**


	5. On a sad note

Ok so I have said this on my profile but I will post a new chapter as this just for anyone who doesn't know. Basically my mum and dad found that I was writing and they said I could not do this anymore because its 'APPARENTLY' not educational and a waste of my time :'( You can adopt my chapter story if you would like by reviewing and saying I'm adopting it or whatever I will leave only this story on my account.


End file.
